An Angel of the Lord
by MarvelouslyMalfoy
Summary: Castiel has lost his angel powers and is practically human. He is following Sam and Dean around, but when he gets sick, Dean and Sam have to find the cure.


Dean Winchester arched his back, stretching his stiffened limbs. He had been crouched behind some old boxes and cabinets in the small town's old warehouse for hours. Hours of nothing but sitting and waiting for movement.

Then, a deep scratchy voice interrupted the silence. "Dean...Dean...Dean...De-"

"What, Cas?! Jesus! When did you get here?" The affronted looking hunter whispered angrily as he glanced back at the _thing _he was hunting. Good. It still hadn't woken up.

"Just now." The man in the surprisingly stylish trench coat answered.

"What do you want?" Dean whispered gruffly.

"Why are you still here?"

"Don't you know that answering a question with a question is rude?"Dean huffed at the aggravating angel.

"No. Thank you for enlightening me, Dean."

Dean sighed, rubbing the back of his neck and answering the angel's previous question. "Because, Cas, the freakin' djinn is still here. We're on a mission remember?" Dean rolled his eyes and continued watching the monster.

"No."

Dean groaned. "God, you're annoying. Just shut-up and go away..."

"...Dean-"

"What! Why are you even here?" Dean interrupted, glaring at the other man.

"I came to tell you something."

"Can't it wait?"

"It is very important." Castiel said, stepping closer. When he got no answer, he leaned even closer, "Dean?"

"Personal space, Cas. Remember?"

"Yes, Dean. Sorry...Can I tell you now?"

"Fine! What?" Dean growled.

"The djinn is dead."

"..."

"..."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, Dean. This is my serious face." Castiel squinted his blue eyes and twisted his thin lips into a grimace.

"You look constipated."

"And that is a very serious situation." The man said straight-faced.

A few seconds passed before Dean yelled, "Damnit!" He stood up and stalked over to the motionless monster. "How do you know?"

"I am an angel of the Lord, Dean. Even without my full powers, I know things."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Dean asked, looking at Cas like he had grown another head, which wasn't unlikely considering the other things the man could do.

"I tried to, but you told me to shut-up..." Castiel followed closely behind.

"Now how are we going to find the girls? They obviously aren't here!" Dean stood over the jinn, frowning. "What killed him, if we didn't? I've been trailing the bastard for three days. Who could have gotten past me?"

"An angel of the Lord."

"What!"

"An angel of the Lord could have gotten past you."

"Are you suggesting that an _angel _killed the djinn?" Dean exclaimed, frowning.

"No. I am just saying that it is possible." Castiel turned and walked around the dead body. Suddenly he stopped, then bent to look at something on the ground. He reached out to pick it up, but he jerked back, shaking his hand. "Ouch." He frowned, lifting his hand to examine it. "I am bleeding...See?" He shoved his hand into Dean's face.

"Yeah, I see." He scowled at the offending appendage. "You can put it away now, Big Boy."

"Dean, why do you keep calling me these things?" Castiel asked, cocking his head.

"What?"

"I do not understand." He pressed.

"Of course you don't. You don't understand anything. Jeez," He muttered under his breath, "Ruin a good joke."

"I heard that but, I am willing to ignore it for the sake of our relationship."

Dean rolled his eyes at the absurdity that was Castiel. "What cut you?" He finally asked.

"A piece of wire that was attached to the edges of the chair. I can almost not see it, even though I know that it is there." He bent back down to show Dean.

Dean crouched down to look, when the door eased open. They spun around and Dean sighed when he saw that it was just Sam. He looked horrified.

"What happened? I finished searching and came down here to see how you were doing. When I looked through the window by the door I saw you guys crouched down. Is it dead?"

"Yeah. How though, I have no freakin' idea." Dean grumbled. "Cas seems to think that an angel killed it."

"I merely stated that it is possible that an angel of the Lord killed the beast, not that one did."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever..." Dean massaged the bridge of his nose, "What do you think, Sammie?"

Sam frowned. "I think we should continue looking-" Sam was interrupted by Castiel as he fell to his knees. "What?"

"Cas!" Dean shouted, knelling beside him, "What're you doing?"

"I do not know. My legs stopped functioning suddenly, and my head feels...light?" Castiel frowned, cocking his head at Dean. "Is this...normal for humans."

"Uh..." Sam looked at Dean as well, "No. No it isn't. Maybe we should get you out of here." He jumped forward to help Dean when Castiel's body suddenly went limp.

"Well damn." Dean muttered. "Now What?"


End file.
